


Blood Moon

by TearsIMustConceal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: HPFT, Dark, Drama, Gen, Horror, One Shot, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsIMustConceal/pseuds/TearsIMustConceal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no escape from her worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

Fenrir Greyback.

The name was enough to give Daphne chills and she felt the shudder course through her body like a wave.

Everyone had heard of him, whether it was in the Prophet or in scary stories told by friends at sleepovers. Fewer had seen his face in real life, not just on the wanted posters that had been displayed across Diagon Alley. They didn’t portray his true face, the true beast he was

Daphne was one of the unfortunate to come face to face with Greyback. Twice. The first occasion had been during the revival of the Death Eaters, when it became clear that Voldemort was back. She had been at the Malfoy’s during the christmas period, for their annual ball that Narcissa hosted for all the pureblood families. Daphne had been escaping the ballroom, finding Mrs. Parkinson’s advice on finding a boyfriend too much without the numbing effect of alcohol when she had stumbled upon him, walking through the Malfoy’s foyer, Lucius Malfoy ushering him through the back room that was always off limits. He had spotted her and gave her a feral grin, the effects of which Daphne could still feel now as she shuddered once more.

She had never forgotten that face. The pointed teeth, yellowing and sharp, the eyes that bore into her own, a bright blue that was unnerving and the hair that seemed to cover his entire body, which gave him a wild demeanour. His build was large and bulky, making Lucius look like a lanky child and it was easy to see why he overpowered his victims and was infamous for being terrifying.

But then again, his victims were usually children and they stood no chance against him.

The second time she had seen him was at the Battle of Hogwarts, when he was crouched down over Lavender Brown, violating her like the monster he was until Hermione had blasted him away and Professor Trelawney had dropped a crystal ball onto his head. She had watched him run off, snarling like a beast and she had felt the hairs on her arms stand up as his eyes met hers before he entered the castle.

The next she had heard was that he had been caught by Aurors and was in Azkaban, where she was certain he belonged for the rest of her life. And his name was never mentioned again until Dempster Wiggleswade placed a folder on her desk and asked her to write a short article about him, part of the ‘Most Vicious Criminals of this Century’ section of the Prophet.

So she did. Titled ‘Vicious Beast or Cowardly Dog?’, it received a lot of praise and had earned Daphne a monthly bonus and a week’s holiday, paid for of course. Had she known the repercussions from a simple piece of work, she would have thought twice and turned it down, a small monetary bonus not worth her life.

***

Daphne was currently hiding out in an abandoned house, the walls crumbling away, plaster falling onto her shoulders and half the ceiling missing, so much so, she could see the full moon above her, mocking her in all its shimmering glory as it shone brightly in the midnight sky, despite the cloud that was covering it like a blanket. A sense of déjà vu was moving through her body about the last time she found herself hiding in an abandoned building but this time was different; there was no back up, no Tristan to watch out for her. She was in this house alone and she had no one to blame but herself.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, akin to the beat of a steel drum sounded in her ears and she was unsure whether it was the adrenaline coursing through her veins or it was in fact sheer terror, but the shaking of her hands were an indication it was the latter she was currently experiencing.

Floorboards creaked gently in the wind, which was steadily picking up and carrying through the house, a broken window the source of the chill that now encased Daphne in her hiding spot, the cold seeping through the cracks in the door. She had stopped flinching at every sound she heard, trying to remain calm rather than jumping ten-foot every time a door slammed shut or an owl screeched outside. Closing her eyes in an attempt to relax, trying to remember the breathing techniques Hannah had told her about when she had been pregnant, desperate for anything that would calm her shot nerves, she heard a loud bang, one much closer than the others and the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps coming her way.

Daphne’s eyes snapped open quickly and her already pounding heart upped its pace, making it difficult to hear anything but her own fear, which was discerning to the blonde. Shifting further into the cupboard she had placed herself in when she first stumbled upon the house, she inwardly cursed when she realised that although she was hidden, there was only way in and one way out – she had done the one thing Tristan had warned her not to if she was ever in danger; back yourself up into a corner with no escape except for the way you came in. She was trapped, cornered like an animal, waiting for the predator to appear.

“Little girl, I can smell you. You smell sweet, my dear.” Fenrir Greyback growled, his voice echoing in the near empty building. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Daphne squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing down the bile that was slowly rising, her fear getting the better of her. She had been anticipating this scene since the moment she had learned that Greyback had escaped Azkaban and was on the run. Her article had gained national success and she knew it wouldn’t be long for him to get his hands on a copy of her work and then she would become the first on his list.

She could hear him sniffing the air, trying her best not to shiver when she realised he was in the same room she was. He was close, close enough to hear his low growls, the scraping of his nails along the wall, the sound akin to the scratching of McGonagall’s extra sharp chalk writing on the blackboard during Tranfiguration.

“Your perfume is tantalising,” Greyback called out, his sniffing getting louder. “I always appreciate a girl who likes to smell good. And it’s been a while since I have smelt a girl, especially one as pretty as you.”

Daphne’s breath hitched as the his footsteps stopped outside the cupboard and she braced herself, wand at the ready, waiting for the door to open, Greyback clearly knowing she was there. He was toying with her, playing with her and he was enjoying it. Daphne bit her lip as the footsteps sounded up again, appearing to walk away and she let out the breath she had been holding in some sort of relief but it was short lived when the cupboard door blew open, Greyback stood menacingly in front of her, his stature even bigger than she had remembered.

“My, what a pretty girl you’ve grown into.” Greyback took a step forwards, eyes alight and fangs showing as he looked Daphne up and down. “Much prettier than the little girl who I used to watch at the Malfoy’s.”

“Stupefy!” Daphne shouted loudly and she watched as Greyback, who hadn’t been expecting it, fly backwards, hitting the wall on the opposite side of the room. Scrambling to get up, Daphne got out of the cupboard and ran through the living room, cursing loudly as she fell down, her foot tangled up in the wire of a disused lamp that had been left on the floor.

Hearing Greyback getting up, Daphne panicked as she tried to untangle the wire from her foot. “Come on, come on.” She chanted as she managed to untangle the last loop of the wire from her leg and stood up again, backing away as she came face to face with Greyback, who was snarling, the gash on his forehead seeping blood.

“That wasn’t very clever little girl.” He said menacingly as he stalked forwards, moving two paces for Daphne’s one step backwards. “You really shouldn’t have done that.”

Reaching for her wand, which was lying beside her feet, she fled the room, heading out of the house and into the front garden. The whole street had been abandoned, a clear indication of muggle society in crisis and no street lamps were lit. The only light came from the full moon, still not completely on show, eerily casting light onto the wet ground.

“You won’t get away, little girl.” Greyback’s cruel laugh echoed in the darkness, the emptiness only amplifying the sinister sound.

Daphne ran out into the street and headed left, not knowing where she was going, only knowing she had to get away. This was not how she wanted to leave the world - at the hands of a sadistic werewolf with a vendetta and a penchant for girls who couldn’t fight back. She could hear Tristan cursing in her mind, telling her she was stupid to get herself into the mess she was in. She could picture him telling her ‘I told you so’, eyebrow raised as he did so, that smirk he had permanently etched onto his face making her smile.

“Think Daphne, think.” Daphne muttered to herself, trying to find a way she could lose him but she couldn’t and she was slowly working out that she had gone the wrong way, finding herself in a cul-de-sac, a dead end with no way out. She was cornered again and she had a feeling that she wouldn’t be getting out of this alive. “Of all the ways to die, it had to be by werewolf, didn’t it?”

Hearing footsteps getting closer, Daphne readied her wand, pointing it at the werewolf, who was now in full view. He was staring at her intensely, his eerily blue eyes glowing in dark and she knew he was preparing to change. Looking up, the moon was covered by thick cloud but it would only take a couple of minutes for it to clear and for the moon to make its debut.

“What are you going to do with that, little girl?” Greyback asked, eyeing her wand. “It won’t end well for you.”

“Anything it takes.” Daphne replied and she found herself yelling ‘Stupefy’ once more and watching him stumble backwards, the growl he emitted sending shivers down her spine. Eyeing the wand in her hand, she closed her eyes. “Expecto Patronum,” Daphne whispered, clinging onto the happiest memory she had, hoping it was enough to send her patronus, a fox, to Tristan, to let him know she needed help. Or to show him where he would find her body.

Greyback steadied himself and looked up at the sky, the grin on his face terrifying as the full moon finally revealed its full self, proudly shining overhead. Daphne swallowed in fear as she watched the man change into the beast he had embraced, claws and teeth growing rapidly, hair encasing all of his body. It didn’t take long for him to transform into a full werewolf and it was in that moment, when she found herself eye to eye with the beast that she realised that she wasn’t making it out alive.

He wasn’t going to turn her into a werewolf, infect her so she would be like him.

No, he was going to kill her and all she could think about was that she hoped he wouldn’t maul her too much, that she would still be recognisable and that her parents wouldn’t have to see her body broken and destroyed. That they would be able to bury her knowing that it was her in the coffin, not just a disfigured shell of her former self.

Wand in hand, Daphne embraced her fight or flight instinct and ran past the werewolf, who was unnervingly still, watching her flee before he decided to pounce. It was known that Greyback liked to play with his food and this time was no different. There was no sense of relief as Daphne fled down the street, only a sense of dread for when he decided play time was over and began the chase.

She heard him finally move behind her and she picked up her pace, legs turning to jelly but she urged herself to continue, ignoring all pleas from her body to stop. The grunts behind her were getting closer and although Daphne could see the end of the street ahead of her, where the streetlights were lit and there was a semblance of life, cars passing down the road, she knew she wouldn’t get there. But it didn’t stop her from trying as she broke into a sprint, a new burst of energy urging her body to continue on. She was only about 3 yards away from freedom when she felt him behind her and the weight of his body on her back as he pounced on her, causing her to fall to the floor, her hands scraping against the rough ground as she skidded along the wet surface.

Deciding that she wasn’t going to down without a fight, she struggled with the werewolf, trying her hardest to wriggle her way out from underneath him. Claws scraped against her skin and she could feel them tearing at her flesh, ripping into tendons and muscle, her blood warm and seeping from her wounds, filling the air with a coppery smell. Still struggling with the beast, she found herself being flipped so she was on her back, face to face with the snarling Greyback and her heart leapt as felt the genuine terror course through her veins.

As his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her neck, Daphne found herself unable to move, paralysed by fear. The pain coursed through her body and she could nothing but wince and cry silent tears, feeling the warm trail they left on her face. Greyback’s claws continued to scratch at her body, causing bloody scrapes on all over, blood stains steadily growing on her clothing, which offered her no protection from his assaults.

Daphne felt her body grow weaker and there was sensation of weightlessness, as if she was floating. The heartbeat that had been pounding loudly in her ears the whole night had become quieter and less frequent. As Greyback’s teeth sunk deeper into her neck, she let out a gasp and she could feel the warm flow of blood trickle down her neck. Her life was leaving her, she could sense it and she could only hope Tristan received her patronus in time, that he would find her and take her home and not let Greyback completely destroy her – she had seen pictures of Greyback’s female victims, it was something her family did not need to go through.

Black spots appearing in her eyes, Daphne took a deep breath, smiled as she looked up at the stars, which were twinkling against the dark night sky and closed her eyes slowly, her chest falling one last time as Fenrir Greyback claimed yet another victim.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK owns everything you recognise.


End file.
